


us is just a plural of u

by kihyuks



Series: changkyun poly bingo [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Parallel Universes, Polyamory, kihyuk are dating but its v minor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-15 17:04:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyungwon loves his boyfriends changkyun and jooheon very much. unfortunately, they only exist in a parallel universe.it's a good job hyungwon has the ability to travel between his universe and his boyfriends' universe.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for the **parallel universe** square.
> 
> the second half of this fic will be out in the next few days!!! i had . a lot of coursework to do n i couldnt finish this on time so it is now a two-parter heh this is also my last fic for the bingo ^_^
> 
> i have not proofread or edited this bc im Lazy so i rly hope there are no mistakes

Having two boyfriends? Wonderful. The best thing that’s ever happened to Hyungwon, really.

Having two boyfriends who live in a parallel universe so you’re only able to see them very occasionally? Less wonderful.

But that’s just Hyungwon’s life.

He settles down into bed with a sigh. He won’t be sleeping tonight, because he’s going to finally visit Changkyun and Jooheon again, after nearly a week of not seeing them.

He’s just been too busy at work that whenever he gets into bed planning to go visit, he ends up falling asleep instead due to the exhaustion. He feels guilty because he hasn’t been able to apologise to either of them for not visiting — they can’t communicate across universes, after all — but he’s excited to see them both again.

Travelling to Changkyun and Jooheon’s universe is much like falling asleep, just with a lot more focus put into going there.

Hyungwon relaxes his body little by little. He starts at his toes, wiggling them around before letting them relax, moving onto his feet and ankles, then up his legs and up throughout the rest of his body. He breathes deeply, letting himself completely relax into his bed. He sinks into the mattress, feeling the tingly feeling start to overcome his body. It’s his least favourite part, the feeling of travelling between their universes. It’s like being poked and prodded and stretched all over. It only lasts a few seconds, and then Hyungwon opens his eyes and he’s in Changkyun’s bed.

The sun is shining into the room through the open window, much the opposite to his own universe, where it’s late and dark and the sun has long set.

He sits up and stretches, trying to shake the uncomfortable tingly feeling that still remains.

“Changkyunnie? Jooheony?” he calls.

As expected, they’re both home and come barrelling into the room, both throwing themselves onto Hyungwon in the bed.

Kisses are peppered all over his face and Hyungwon smiles, happy to be back with his two favourite people in the entire world.

“I missed you,” Changkyun whispers into his ear, throwing his arms around Hyungwon’s shoulders and hugging him tightly.

“I missed you more,” Jooheon says, planting a kiss onto the crown of Hyungwon’s head.

Hyungwon grins, hugging Changkyun back with one arm and slotting his hand into Jooheon’s with the other. “I missed you both the most.”

And they all fall into fits of giggles at the ridiculousness of it.

Hyungwon falls back into the bed, taking the two of them with him, and lets himself bask in the love and attention of his boyfriends, because he missed this. He missed being able to hug and kiss and just be close to them.

It’s hard, sometimes, being apart. Especially when he can’t text or call them when he misses them because in his universe neither Changkyun or Jooheon exist, he’s tried looking for them just out of curiousity, so he’s stuck only ever being able to even talk to them when he manages to have the energy to travel to their universe.

But it makes it all the more worthwhile when he finally does get to come and see them. It feels much more special.

And as much as Hyungwon wishes he could stay here permanently, be with his boyfriends forever in their universe, it isn’t possible. As soon as he falls asleep he’s transported back into his own universe.

They’ve tried everything for Hyungwon to be able to stay. Spoke to everyone they can find who has knowledge of parallel universes (of which there isn’t many). But there doesn’t seem to be anything they can do to get him to stay.

Hyungwon brings his mind back to the present. There’s no use spending his time worrying about what he can’t change. Especially not when there’s two boys right in front of him who he hasn’t spoken to in too long, willing to give him the attention and cuddles he’s been missing out on.

With a cheeky grin, Hyungwon asks, “Who wants to make me some tea?”

The groans that follow make him laugh, but he knows it’s just for dramatic effect, and either of them are happy to make it for him.

Changkyun loses their game of rock, paper, scissors and grumbles to himself about life being unfair as he has to remove himself from their cuddle pile to make Hyungwon his tea.

Hyungwon rolls around so he can face Jooheon. He pecks his nose and feels his heart warm when Jooheon’s eyes turn to crescents and a grin spreads across his face. “I love you,” he whispers.

Jooheon pulls him closer. “I love you, too.”

Their moment is interrupted by Changkyun coming back into the room with Hyungwon’s mug of tea. “Stop leaving me out,” he whines, gently placing the mug on the bedside table before climbing on top of the two of them so he can slot himself between them. He sighs happily once he wiggles his way into the spot. “Much better.”

And it’s ridiculous, really, but it makes Hyungwon laugh because Changkyun is just so *Changkyun* and he loves him for it.

He loves the both of them so much, more than anything, and he couldn’t be happier about finally getting to spend some time with the both of them, even if all they’re going to do is cuddle in bed.

It’s the perfect situation.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon’s head keeps dropping as he sits at his desk. He knew going to see Changkyun and Jooheon when he had work the next day and so wouldn’t get almost any sleep was a bad idea, but he did it anyway because he missed them and now he’s paying the price.

When his head drops for the nth time as he almost falls asleep, Hoseok, his coworker who sits opposite him, starts to give him  
worried looks.

“You okay over there?” he asks.

Hyungwon nods. “Didn’t get any sleep. Went to see my boyfriends.”

Hoseok nods in understanding. He’s one of the very few people Hyungwon’s told about being able to travel to a parallel universe and his boyfriends in said universe because it’s not really a common thing, but Hoseok is nice and trustworthy so Hyungwon brought it up to him. They might be coworkers, but Hyungwon considers Hoseok to be one of his best friends.

“How long did you sleep?”

Hyungwon tries to think back. “Maybe an hour? I’m not sure.”

“Are you sure you don’t want to tell Kihyun you’re sick and go home and sleep?”

Hyungwon considers it for a second before shaking his head. Kihyun’s his childhood friend, so Hyungwon knows he’ll understand, but he’s also his boss, and Hyungwon has taken a few too many sick days already due to his exhaustion from going to see Changkyun and Jooheon and he doesn’t want to be too much of a bother and ask for another one. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry. I’ll take a nap on my break.”

Hoseok nods, but there’s still worry in his eyes. “I’ll wake you up, yeah?”

Hyungwon nods, grateful. Everyone needs a Hoseok in their lives.

 

* * *

 

After his nap, Hyungwon doesn’t even really feel any better. In fact, he just feels worse.

He has his head on his desk, his eyes closed. He’s barely even concious, but he’s trying to force himself to stay awake.

“Chae Hyungwon!” he hears someone yell, startling him.

He sits up, his heart racing, and looks around. It’s then he sees Kihyun with his arms crossed and a frown on his face and knows he’s in big trouble this time.

“Yes, Kihyun?” Hyungwon asks, putting on his most innocent voice.

Kihyun groans, like he’s in pain even having to say any words to Hyungwon. “Stop slacking off. You’re here to work, not to sleep.”

Hyungwon looks pointedly at Minhyuk who’s sitting beside him, playing on his Switch. “Why does Minhyuk not have to work but I do?”

“I have boyfriend privileges,” Minhyuk comments with a grin.

“Where are my ‘we’ve been friends since before either of us could speak’ privileges, then?”

Kihyun throws his head back and sighs. “Nowhere. No one has privileges. Minhyuk get off that game and both of you back to work. Now.”

Minhyuk turns his game off with a roll of his eyes, but turns back to Kihyun with a smirk. “Anything for you, Boss,” he says, adding a mock salute for effect.

Kihyun doesn’t answer, just goes back to his office, and as soon as his door closes Minhyuk picks his Switch back up and starts playing again.

Hyungwon shakes his head, which earns a laugh from Minhyuk, and turns to his computer, which he hasn’t even turned on yet today.

With a sigh, he fights his mind and body begging him to sleep and gets to doing some work.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hyungwon feels like he’s going to pass out the second his head hits his pillow. He can’t let that happen, though, because it’s been another week since he’s gone to visit Changkyun and Jooheon and he feels extremely guilty about it.

Hyungwon hasn’t had a single day off in a week because he decided to work overtime to try and earn some more money. It was a good idea when he signed up, but he’s starting to regret it now. He’s just _exhausted_.

He forces himself to stay awake, even as he lies down in his bed.

The same as always, he focuses on relaxing his body, and within a minute he’s back in Jooheon’s bed, the same as always.

Hyungwon rubs his eyes sleepily. The bed is so soft and comfortable, like a bed of clouds, and he could easily fall asleep right here if he wanted.

He forces himself out of the bed, though, because if he did fall asleep he’d be sent straight back to his own universe. He shuffles across the room, a huge yawn breaking out, and opens the door leading out to the living room.

“Wonnie!” Changkyun yells, pausing the game he was playing and running over to Hyungwon. He engulfs him in a hug, pressing soft kisses all over his face. “I missed you so much.”

Hyungwon winds his arms around Changkyun, squeezing tightly. “I missed you too. I’m sorry I haven’t been around recently.”

Changkyun doesn’t reply, just continues to leave kisses all over Hyungwon’s face and hugs him tight. Finally, when he pulls back, he slips his hand into Hyungwon’s and leads him over to the sofa. “Tell me what you’ve been up to.”

Stifiling a yawn, Hyungwon says, “Work. Every day. I almost fell asleep after I last came here and Kihyun almost killed me. I don’t think I got any work done that day.”

Changkyun tuts. “You shouldn’t be sacrificing sleep for us.”

“I hate not seeing you, though.”

Changkyun looks down, away from Hyungwon’s eyes. He rubs small circles with his thumb on the back of Hyungwon’s hand. “I hate it, too. We all hate it. It’s just something we have to deal with.”

Hyungwon sighs. He’s exhausted and now he feels sad and guilty too, even though he knows it isn’t actually his fault he’s not able to visit often. “I’m sorry. I wish I could stay here permanently.”

Changkyun tugs Hyungwon closer, kissing his forehead and then gently easing him down so Hyungwon’s head lays in his lap. 

Hyungwon wants to say more, to enjoy his time with Changkyun more and make sure he’s awake for when Jooheon gets home, but the repetitive, comforting motion of Changkyun running his fingers through Hyungwon’s hair is enough to lull him into sleep.

 

* * *

 

Hyungwon is disoriented when he wakes up. He sits up, rubs his eyes and looks around the room. It’s dark, but he can see the sun starting to peek through his curtains, and there’s a distinct lack of his boyfriends.

He falls back into bed with a sigh. He hadn’t even been there for fifteen minutes, barely getting a chance to see Changkyun, and Jooheon hadn’t even made it home before Hyungwon fell asleep. He’s disappointed in himself. He ruined their only chance to spend time together for who knows how long with him doing even more overtime for the next week. 

He grabs his phone and seeing it’s still early, he goes back to sleep.

 

* * *

 

The doorbell ringing wakes Hyungwon up.

He stands up with a groan, seeing the 8:00 staring at him on the clock and wonders who would possibly be at his door at this time.

He stumbles through his house, still not fully awake. He opens the door only to find a basket on his doorstep, but no one around.

Confused, he brings the basket inside. He wanders into the kitchen, putting it down on the table, and slips into a chair.

He inspects the basket. It’s pretty plain, a simple wicker basket, with a pink bow wrapped around it. Inside it’s filled with all of Hyungwon’s favourite snacks. He digs around, but doesn’t find a note. 

The absence of a note or any idea as to who it’s from is suspicious, but Hyungwon’s too tired and hungry to care, so he digs into the snacks. It saves him actually making himself breakfast.

 

* * *

 

After eating more snacks than he should’ve, showering, brushing his teeth and getting back into his pyjamas, Hyungwon is ready for a day lazing around watching TV and not moving from his sofa.

He prepares himself a bowl of popcorn (the popcorn provided in his snack basket) and then settles into the sofa. He wraps himself up in a blanket and turns the TV on. There’s so many things he could watch, but he doesn’t feel like picking one of the shows he needs to catch up on, so he lets a rerun of a soap opera play. It’s not super interesting by any means, but Hyungwon just wants it on so he can take a nap, really.

He’s dozing off, his hand still in his bowl of popcorn, when the doorbell rings again. Hyungwon jolts up, knocking the popcorn to the floor. He groans looking at the mess. He _really_ doesn’t want to have to clean that up.

The doorbell rings again.

Hyungwon attempts to glare through his wall and the front door at whoever is outside.

He waits, hoping they’ll leave. He really doesn’t want to get up from the sofa, he’s too comfortable, and he’s sure if they desperately need him they’ll call his phone to get him to answer.

It goes quiet for a while, and Hyungwon thinks they’ve given up and left.

Before he’s able to celebrate, it rings again, more insistently this time.

Holding in a scream, Hyungwon pushes himself out of his comfy spot on the sofa and marches to the front door.

He pulls the door open, ready to give whoever is there a piece of his mind, but he pauses when he sees who it is.

Hyungwon blinks.

He must be seeing things.

He rubs his eyes, nothing changes.

Hyungwon stares.

They stare back.

“...Surprise?” Changkyun says with weak jazz hands.

Jooheon grins next to Changkyun.

And Hyungwon?

Hyungwon starts crying.

Changkyun and Jooheon throw themselves onto Hyungwon, hugging him and squeezing him tight. “Don’t cry, Wonnie,” Changkyun whispers.

“How-?” Hyungwon manages through his tears. He can’t finish his sentence, too choked up and emotional, but they understand what he’s trying to ask.

“We’ve been researching for a while how we can travel to your universe. We found out there’s different rules for us going to you as opposed to you coming to us. Hyunwoo helped us with everything,” Jooheon explains.

Hyungwon still can’t believe it. His boyfriends are right here in front of him, in _his_ universe. “How long can you stay?”

“Forever. We’re here forever.”

And Hyungwon cries more, because he can finally spend the rest of his life with his boyfriends without the barrier of their separate universes.

Hyungwon wipes at the tears, trying to stop them, but they just keep falling. “I can’t wait to spend forever with both of you.”

“We love you, Wonnie,” Jooheon says.

Hyungwon’s heart feels full. 

Forever. With the two loves of his life.

What more could he ever ask for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope the ending is ok and not too unsatisfying?? idk i struggled w writing the ending to this euifwhe 
> 
> anyway thank you for reading n i hope ppl enjoyed this!!!

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments appreciated!
> 
> twitter: [@changkihyks](http://twitter.com/changkihyks/)


End file.
